


An Old, Familiar Sting

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, Heavy Angst, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia & Misty's relationship turns unhealthy and toxic. They shock everyone, including themselves, with how badly they treat each other. They finally address the root of the problem. (I've never written Foxxay like this and I'm not sure I've ever seen anyone else write them like this).
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	An Old, Familiar Sting

It started with a quip from Madison about how Cordelia wouldn’t know a good lay if it smacked her in the face, because according to Madison there was no way Misty was normal enough to have sex with her and Hank had to have been terrible. Which at least part of it wasn’t true because Misty had been in a relationship and having great sex with Cordelia for over a year now.

It was during dinner, to which Coco’s new boyfriend and a couple of his friends had attended, and Cordelia had a few too many glasses of wine.

Then came Cordelia’s reply that made her heart stop in her chest. With another sip of her wine, Cordelia had giggled and said, “Hank may have been a shitty person, but the sex was actually amazing.”

The room went silent as the witches all exchanged uncomfortable looks. Misty wanted to disappear when Cordelia’s next words hit her just as hard. “It’s the only thing I miss about him.”

Zoe, Queenie, Mallory, Coco, and even Madison had casted Misty uncomfortable and sympathetic looks. Misty exchanged a look with Zoe before she turned her attention back to her food to keep from bursting into tears right there.

After dinner, they were all in the kitchen washing the dishes when Misty noticed one of Coco’s boyfriend’s friends sitting on top of the island. He kept his eyes on Cordelia the whole time and Misty felt a pang in her chest every time Cordelia would turn her head and give him a flirty look. No one else seemed to notice it until the man caught Cordelia facing him, ogled her entire body, and said, “Look at you,” in such a way so that it was obvious he liked what he saw. Cordelia sauntered over to stand between his open legs, “Look at me?” Her hands went to his thighs and her voice was seductive when she said, “Look at you.”

That was more than enough. Misty wasn’t going to let this happen. “What are you doing?” she yelled angrily as she stormed over and ripped Cordelia away from him. She felt so much anger that she slapped Cordelia hard across the face.

Cordelia let out a painful whine as she clutched at her cheek. Misty had heard shocked gasps from all the witches, and she could feel how tense the room was. She grabbed Cordelia’s arm, “Come on, you’re going to bed.” She pulled her out of the room with her and heard the man tell everyone else, “I didn’t get the vibe that they were together.” Misty rolled her eyes as she led a drunk Cordelia upstairs to the Supreme’s room that they now shared.

—

Misty had left Miss Robichaux’s in the middle of the night and came back to Cordelia’s room, where she was still passed out. Misty woke Cordelia up when she sat down behind her and started pulling her clothes off her. She got Cordelia fully naked and stood up to strip down to her underwear.

Cordelia was still groggy and hadn’t turned to look at her. Misty pulled the harness of the strap on she’d just bought into place. She squirted some of the lube onto it that she’d also just purchased at the local sex shop. She laid down behind Cordelia and thrusted the whole thing inside her with one thrust of her hips.

Cordelia let out a sharp gasp at the unexpectedness of it, Misty knew she wasn’t even aware she was wearing a strap on until this point. She thrusted into her roughly, over and over, bringing moans and gasps of pleasure out of the Supreme. Misty pulled Cordelia’s hair back behind her ear and softly kissed the exposed skin just in front of her ear and her temple. “Why didn’t you tell me this is what you want?”

Cordelia’s only reply was more moans and gasps. Misty asked differently this time, “Why didn’t you say you wanted deeper penetration?”

Cordelia groaned out her name as she came and Misty pulled out of her, deciding to let her be and let her go back to sleep.

\--

Misty and Cordelia went out to town to pick up some stuff that the Academy was in need of. They were in the middle of a store when Misty wished she would’ve just stayed home. There way out in front of her, was Cordelia flirting with some random guy while Misty had been looking for one of the items on their shopping list, more specifically on Cordelia’s shopping list.

She knew they were flirting by their body language and the look on Cordelia’s face: bedroom eyes and a smirk that hinted at something dirty. Misty started rushing toward them. She didn’t know what had been going on with Cordelia this week, she’d never acted like this before, she’d always been a great girlfriend.

Misty saw the guy hand Cordelia a small piece of paper, and by this point she was close enough to hear him say, “Here’s my number in case you get lonely. Call me if you’re up for a fun time.” Cordelia gave him a flirty giggle and said, “Will do.”

Cordelia had been aware of Misty’s presence and the Cajun didn’t know if that made the encounter better or worse. “Hey babe,” Cordelia said as she finally looked at her and acknowledged her presence. She was smiling like she’d done nothing wrong and Misty was speechless. The guy looked back and forth between them like he was trying to decipher what kind of relationship they had and he muttered, “I gotta go.”

When he walked away, Misty asked, “Why are you doing this to me?”

Cordelia looked her dead in the eye with a charming smile, “It’s just harmless flirting.” And with that Cordelia looked down at Misty’s empty hands, “Need help finding everything?”

That burnt Misty up. This was Cordelia’s responsibility in the first place, and she made it sound like Misty should get everything for her while she encouraged guys to hit on her. She tried to push her anger aside while they were in public. Her response was a clipped out, “Yeah.”

\--

That night, Misty stripped Cordelia and herself down and put on the strap on. They were both sitting up on the bed and Cordelia had been riding her. Misty guided her hips of course to make her take it rough. Cordelia’s desperate groans sounded like it was almost too painful, and surprisingly enough that made Misty like it even better.

Misty let her ease off the toy for now. Instead she filled her with her fingers, curling them so roughly that it made Cordelia sob. The Cajun could see that she was on the verge of tears, so she pulled her fingers out and quickly replaced them with the strap on. Cordelia winced, winced like she couldn’t take anymore.

Misty’s hands moved her hips up and down over and over again. The pained look on Cordelia’s face and her desperate sobs were really getting her there. What pushed her over the edge is when she saw tears start falling from Cordelia’s eyes. The Cajun started quietly crying as she came, wondering what this said about herself as a person.

Cordelia came minutes later with what sounded like a painful orgasm.

The Cajun noticed how much the Supreme was crying as she finally let her climb off her lap and lay down. She took off the strap on and laid down flat on her back. This felt messed up, it didn’t feel right at all. She wiped at her own tears. She looked at Cordelia, “I’m going to sleep downstairs.”

Cordelia didn’t even respond as the Cajun got up, got dressed, and walked out the door.

\--

The other witches: Zoe, Queenie, Madison, Coco, and Mallory saw Misty sleeping on the living room couch the next morning. Mallory quietly said, “They must really be having problems.”

Madison replied, “I don’t know what they were doing in their bedroom last night, but it sounded super fucked up.”

\--

Long after both Misty and Cordelia had woken up for the day, Misty found her sitting behind her desk in her office.

“You could have knocked,” came Cordelia’s cold reply at the Cajun barging in on her.

Misty slammed the door together. With steel in her gaze, she said, “Listen Cordelia, I don’t know what your problem is. Why did you suddenly start treating me like trash? You’ve been like this since the dinner party.”

Cordelia cocked her head slightly to the side and looked up at Misty with venom in her eyes. “Treat you like trash? I believe it’s the other way around. I didn’t do anything to you at that stupid party.”

That had Misty’s blood boiling. She would yell if she didn’t care if everyone heard them. She settled for keeping a cruel edge to her voice. She walked over, planted her palms on Cordelia’s desk, and leaned down so she was in her face. “At that ‘stupid party’,” she mocked how Cordelia had said it, “you let everyone know how much you miss your psycho ex-husband’s dick. And yeah, you were all over that one guy’s dick. Not to mention how you let that other guy think he had a chance with you yesterday, and now I’m starting to believe he had one. If you want a man, find yourself a man.”

Misty’s words didn’t seem to hurt her. Cordelia’s lip cocked up at the corner. She looked truly cruel and then the ice that had unknowingly been in her soul came out when she replied, “Gladly.”

With the rage she felt, Misty balled her hands up into fists and thumped them down on the desk. She couldn’t act like she was unaffected. “I’m done with you if this is how you’re going to be.”

“Suit yourself.” Cordelia leaned back in her chair, cool as a cucumber but her voice was razor sharp, “See yourself out.”

\--

“I. Can’t. Stand. Her,” Misty told Zoe, Queenie, Madison, Coco, and Mallory. They had all gathered together in the library to have some privacy so Misty could vent. “She makes me miserable every time I’m around her.”

Zoe gave her a sympathetic look, “Why don’t you tell us what happened?”

Madison said, “Yeah Swampy, spill what Cordelia did. We all saw her at the dinner party. So, what else dumb shit’s happened since then?”

“She’s like a different person. She never acted like this before. She flirts with guys everywhere she goes now. I mean, they hit on her first, but she eats it up and keeps it going. And it’s everywhere. When I call her out on it, she either acts like it’s no big deal or she’s mean about it.”

Madison gave her a sarcastic look, “That whole glowing, radiant health beauty thing really has it’s downsides, huh?” Queenie elbowed the ex-starlet hard in the ribs, “Shut the fuck up.”

Mallory carefully asked Misty, “Did something happen before the party to make her start acting like this?”

“No.”

Queenie said, “You did slap the taste out of her mouth. You sure she isn’t upset about that?” Madison added, “Hitting is a big N-O.”

“What about after the party?” Coco asked, “Anything unusual happen with you two to keep pushing it?”

Misty thought about it. The only thing different was what she did to Cordelia with the strap on. Too uncomfortable to share that, she mumbled, “I don’t want to talk about it,” and she fled the room.

\--

Zoe and Queenie tried to ask Cordelia about their issues and reluctantly told her what Misty said. Cordelia said, “It’s not everywhere I go. It happened one time since the party. She’s not giving you the right information.” After a dark chuckle, she continued, “She can’t even talk shit about me right.” Then, Cordelia brushed them off, saying she had to check on something in the greenhouse.

\--

Misty had barely laid eyes on Cordelia since they’d fought in her office. When they did see each other, it was a fleeting, accidental glance that ended in them ignoring one another and going on about their business. She was entirely sure why, but she went searching for the Supreme.

Opening the door to her bedroom and stepping out into the hallway is here Misty found her. She stopped right in front of Cordelia.

“What happened to you being done with me?”

Without answering the question, Misty nudged her back inside the room and shut the door behind them. She jerked at Cordelia’s clothes, “Get these off,” she spat out. She was too impatient when Cordelia did start undressing, so she took it upon herself to finish ripping them off.

She kissed Cordelia harshly, nipping her lip before she backed her up and pushed her down on the bed. The Cajun quickly took off her own clothes and slid the strap on back on, it was laying in the same spot in the floor where she left it, Cordelia had clearly refused to pick it up and put it away.

She quickly found the lube too and squirted it on the length of the toy. She stepped forward to stand between Cordelia’s open legs and gripped at her thighs as she forcefully slammed into her. Cordelia let out a loud, painful groan.

The Cajun set a brutal pace, making Cordelia sob and cry out with every thrust. Tears covered the Supreme’s face. The pain Misty knew she was creating needed to be intensified, so the Cajun wrapped her hands tight around her throat. She saw Cordelia’s eyes widen from the added pressure and the now-choked sobs were like music to her ears.

Cordelia’s hands grasped her wrists and attempted to pull her hands away. Cordelia looked so tortured and Misty had never felt more pleasure in her life. Moans started falling from the Cajun’s lips. It wasn’t quite enough…she tightened her hands around Cordelia’s throat until her knuckles were white. She could feel it stop Cordelia’s breath in her throat. She could see the panic well up in Cordelia’s eyes at the loss of oxygen.

Cordelia’s lips moved like she was trying to say something as she gripped hard at Misty’s wrists. Whatever she was trying to say couldn’t come out. Misty tightened her grip even more and found herself on the verge of cumming when she felt Cordelia force her off with telekinesis, sending Misty all the way back until her backside firmly planted to the bedroom door.

Rough coughs left Cordelia as she sat up, in hysterical tears she stared at Misty, “GET OUT!”

Misty quickly pulled off the harness, put her dress back on, and hid the toy underneath one of the folds in her dress. She left the room without a word.

\--

Misty was standing in the kitchen with Zoe, Queenie, Madison, Mallory, and Coco. She decided to let them know more about the situation so they could offer advice. “I want to tell you all what’s been going on between Cordelia and me. That night of the dinner party I took her upstairs and she passed out.”

“And? We already pretty much knew this part,” Madison rudely interrupted. Mallory gave Madison a soft look, not wanting to cause more drama, and said, “Let her speak.”

Misty’s stomach was in knots, she knew they would have to look at her differently after this. “I went out and bought a strap on. I came back here and used it on her hard because I thought that’s what she wanted.”

The Cajun shyly looked at the witches to see them try to contain their facial expressions. Zoe gently asked, “Ok, and was that the problem?”

“No. The first time I did it because I thought she wanted it, since then I’ve been using it to make her cry.”

She saw that the witches couldn’t keep their expressions neutral at that. Madison, with a look of horror on her face, breathily asked, “What the fuck, Swampy?”

Zoe asked Misty, “You realize that’s really unhealthy and disturbing, right?”

Misty fidgeted, swaying back and forth on her feet, guilt and shame were overtaking her. “I know and I... last night I was choking her while I did that. She was crying and I could tell she couldn’t breathe. Her face, she looked...distressed...scared.... like she was in pain. She tried to push me off. The more I could tell she was struggling, the better it felt for me. Then, I tightened my grip on her even more. She finally used telekinesis to push me away.”

Misty noticed that they all looked alarmed at her admission. Zoe said, “Misty, you can’t do that to her. That’s wrong on so many levels.” The Cajun let them know the whole truth, “I don’t want to make love to her, I want to hurt her.”

“This is all because you think she’s been flirting with men?” Coco asked.

Misty exasperated, “She does flirt with them.” Queenie soothingly said, “Hey, calm down.” Misty nodded, took a deep breath, and continued, “It makes me feel better to know I’m hurting her just as much as she’s hurting me.”

Coco let out an exhale, “Trying to one-up emotional pain with physical pain is a horrible thing to do.”

“It’s fucked up,” Madison clarified for Misty, plain and simple. “She was being a skank at the dinner party. You’re pretty fucking terrible to her too by the sounds of it. You slapped the shit out of her in front of everybody, I bet you’re way worse when you’re alone with her. I’m guessing her sobbing late at night is the exact time you’re destroying her with that strap on.”

Before anyone said anything else, they heard someone walking toward the room. When the footsteps got closer, they could all tell by the sound of them that it was Cordelia. The witches all exchanged apprehensive looks with Misty. When Cordelia first walked into the room, she was cheerful, like her old self, “Good morning, girls!”

All of them, except Misty, returned her greeting. Then, Cordelia’s eyes landed on her and her entire demeanor changed. Cordelia walked over to her and pushed her hard into the wall. Her hands went to her throat and squeezed tight, much like the Cajun had done to her last night.

Misty tried to let out a strangled cough, but Cordelia’s hands were restricting her airways too much to allow it. Cordelia looked into her eyes with daggers in her eyes, she angrily yelled, “What the Hell were you trying to do, kill me?” Her hands squeezed harder and harder; Misty’s hands flailed against her to try to get her off. The other witches seemed to be frozen in place as if the sight before them was unbelievable.

Cordelia cruelly said, “You can’t use magic to get me off, you’re not strong enough.” Cordelia proceeded to pull Misty away from the wall and thump her back into it hard before she let go. The Cajun steadied herself against the wall, she almost fell to the floor from the force. She rubbed her throat as she coughed.

Misty looked up at Cordelia’s sneer, rage making her see red. Her voice was gravelly as said, “Oh yeah? Let’s see who’s stronger without the magic shit.” She lunged at Cordelia, grabbing a handful of hair as she caught her with a fist to her jaw. She was going in for another hit when she felt Cordelia’s fist connect with her left eye and her nails dig into her bicep. So, she jerked her hand that was in Cordelia’s hair until she could feel it ripping out at the root.

Misty felt a sharp smack to her face before the other girls jumped in. Screaming, “No,” and jumping in the middle of them. Zoe, who had always been the most protective of Cordelia, had wrapped Cordelia in her arms and pulled her away while Queenie cornered Misty to the wall and kept an arm stretched out across her to keep her from charging at Cordelia.

Cordelia seemed to calm down quicker, Misty didn’t know if it was because she knew she couldn’t take Misty physically or if it was a manipulative move to try to get everyone on her side. Zoe calmly told Cordelia, “Go to your office, give each other some space.” Cordelia nodded and Zoe let go of her.

Misty stopped fighting against Queenie, seeing as there was no use and she felt her very soul go cold as she wondered why she so badly wanted to beat the daylights out of the woman she thought was the love of her life less than two weeks ago.

Madison rhetorically asked, “Who knew you two would be so toxic to each other?”

Queenie freed Misty after Cordelia walked out of the room and Misty noticed a chunk of blonde hair in her hand, hair that once looked so perfect.

\--

The girls gave everything time to settle down, making sure Misty stayed put in the kitchen as they went to Cordelia’s office to check on her. Misty had been emotionless and numb after the fight which caused them to see if Cordelia was reacting the same way.

They walked into her office to see her attempting to focus on the papers on her desk. Cordelia looked up when they all stepped inside and shut the door, “Great,” she sarcastically muttered.

Zoe stepped closer and looked down at her with concern and heartache, “Cordelia, tell us, what’s wrong?” she asked in a soft voice. Mallory used an equally gentle voice, “We know you two are having problems. We can’t stand to see you like this. Tell us so we can help.”

Cordelia’s mask deteriorated and she looked utterly heartbroken, “I know she tells you it’s all my fault. Did she tell you what she did to me last night?”

“She did,” Zoe said with empathy.

“We know. It was terrible,” Mallory said.

Cordelia’s eyes shifted to her. Her eyes started to tear up as her chin quivered. She slowly stood up and wiped a tear, that’d managed to escape, away with her knuckle. Her voice was quiet as she said, “Words can’t describe it.”

She slowly walked over to the window and turned her back to the girls so she could look out. Madison asked, “Why though? She blames it on how you acted at the dinner party and how you’ve acted around men ever since then. That bullshit reason might make her mad, but it doesn’t compare to the shit she does to you. So, my question to you is: what made you start acting like that?”

Still looking out the window, it made it easier to talk about, Cordelia replied, “It was only one man since the party. I’m not sure I want to spend the rest of my life with a woman. That’s what happened at the dinner party.” There was a pause as she felt tears escaping. “I always thought I’d have a husband and children. I thought I let that go a long time ago, the children part specifically. Even as the most powerful witch on Earth I couldn't even get pregnant. It crushed me for a long time. The new witches that came after that have become like my children and I was able to accept that I wasn't going to have one of my own. I think I just craved to have a real family. It's why I ended up marrying the wrong person, I was in a rush to feel real love." She turned to face the witches as she quietly cried and continued, “You all are my sisters. You’re my family. And I told myself it didn't matter if I ended up with a woman or man...I fell in love with her. A couple weeks before the dinner party I started doubting if I would be happy with her. It's just...I always pictured myself with a man.”

“Did you tell Misty any of this?” Coco asked.

“No, I kept it bottled up. I didn't think she deserved to have that thrown on her. I was going to ignore it and be with her for as long as she wanted. Then, at the party everything started slipping out. I shouldn't have said and done what I did. They were mistakes. When Misty pulled me away from that guy, I had a brief couple of moments where I instantly regretted it and was ready to do anything to make it up to her. But then...she slapped me. I never thought she'd hurt me like that. She probably thought I'd never act how I did, but when she did that, I felt my heart shatter...like I didn't even know who she is.”

“You and Misty need to sit down and talk this out,” Queenie said.

Cordelia sniffled and wiped at her tears, “I can't. She's proven that she's not who I thought she was, and I don't want to be around her anymore.”

Zoe walked closer to Cordelia and put a loving hand on her shoulder, “If you can't even talk it out, you need to break up. This whole thing...what happened in the kitchen...you should see how crazy it looks from the outside.”

\--

The rest of the day was spent with Cordelia and Misty decompressing from each other.

\--

Mid-day of the following day, the two witches ran into each other in the living room. They were both wary, wondering what the other had up their sleeve. While Cordelia looked at Misty, all she could see was the Cajun standing over top of her filling her up with such intensity that she felt like she was being ripped apart and she could feel the death grip of her hands around her throat.

Cordelia swallowed her anger, hurt, and disgust down. She knew it was up to her to be the mature one. Her voice was soft and calm as she said, “We need to talk.” Misty rolled her eyes, “So, you’re telling me what to do now?”

That hit a nerve. Cordelia struggled to swallow it down. She calmly sat down on the couch and motioned beside her, “Have a seat.” She knew it was better if she stayed calm and collected and that was what she was going to do.

The Cajun slumped down on the couch with a look of annoyance. She looked over at Cordelia and the Supreme went ahead and started the conversation, “We can’t keep going on like this. We’re toxic and destructive. I feel it’s for the best if we go our separate ways.”

Misty looked pissed; the anger was prominent in her eyes. “WHAT?” She yelled, choosing not to use the same soft, calm tone Cordelia was using. Her voice wasn’t quite as loud now but it was filled with rage, “I can’t believe you’re throwing everything away like this! Yeah, we have problems. No, duh! People work through relationship problems every day!”

Cordelia thought she could see a hint of hurt deep down in those blue eyes. Even after everything they’d been through, it still tore her up to have to do this. “I love you, Misty. Sometimes two people just aren’t right for each other.”

The Cajun screamed and ripped at the couch cushion with rage. Getting closer to Cordelia’s face, she spat out, “Fucking bitch, you’re breaking up with me. I’m done with you. I don’t ever want to speak to you again or see your fucking face. I hate you.”

Cordelia felt the words pierce her heart. She’d never seen Misty like she’d seen her for the past two weeks. Misty looked like she was so angry that she wanted to hit her, and Cordelia saw how badly they were truly destroying each other. This wasn’t the real Misty, and this wasn’t the real her, Cordelia thought that over. This was their effect on each other. She knew that deep down Misty was a good person. Cordelia stared into her eyes and softly said, “I hope you get everything you deserve.”

Misty clearly wasn’t thinking the same way because her voice was cruel as she repeated back to Cordelia, “I hope you get everything you deserve.”

\--

It’d been two days and Cordelia had gone out to run errands with Zoe. They were busy looking for everything they needed in a convenient store. “I’m relieved you broke up with her. You two were giving me such anxiety,” Zoe said as she reached up to get something off a high shelf.

Cordelia took a deep breath, “It was unhealthy and neither of us were happy, letting go was the only option.”

Zoe started rummaging through the shelf and Cordelia went over to another aisle to get something else. She’d attracted the attention of another shopper. Cordelia saw him looking at her from the corner of her eye. When she turned her head to look at him, he smiled. He was a very handsome shopper.

Cordelia felt butterflies and a smile tug at her lips as she turned her head to break the eye contact. As she focused in front of her, she could hear him walking toward her. After introducing themselves, talking, flirting, and she realized just how good looking he was, Cordelia asked, “Jake, do you want to come home with me?”

She batted her eyes with a feigned innocent smirk. God, she hadn’t felt like this in a long time. He quickly answered with an enthusiastic, “Yes!” Cordelia could already feel her blood pumping as she explained that she was with Zoe and asked would it be a problem for him to follow them in his car. He was all for it.

When Cordelia walked with him back over to find Zoe, the young witch gave him a weird look. Cordelia looked over her shoulder, giving him a small smile before she stepped closer to Zoe so he couldn’t hear them. “He’s coming home with me,” Cordelia whispered.

Zoe’s eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. What about-”

Cordelia shushed her before she had a chance to utter her name. Zoe’s face relaxed, seeming to give up on trying to talk her out of it. With concern, the young witch quietly asked, “Are you alright down there?” She glanced down to Cordelia’s lady parts.

Cordelia did appreciate the concern. “I’m fine.”

\--

Zoe walked into the Academy ahead of them to make sure the coast was clear. The young witch didn’t agree with Cordelia hooking up with someone else so soon, and she especially didn’t agree with Cordelia bringing someone back to the Academy given as Misty lived here as well. But Cordelia is a grown woman and it was her decision. So, Zoe was just trying to help make sure there was no unnecessary drama.

And with her help, Cordelia snuck Jake in and up to her bedroom without anyone noticing.

Inside the bedroom, Cordelia and Jake made out. It was hot to say the least. She felt his hands on her chest and then felt him tug to her dress. She took a step back and pulled the dress over her head. His eyes were already glued to her before it hit the floor. She gently urged him back to the bed.

They made out some more and ending up getting each other naked. Then, he was laying on the bed and she was on top of him, straddling him. She stroked his hard dick with her hand before easing her hips over his and sliding down to take all of him. A sensual moan came tumbling out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop it. Something about this just felt so right.

She rode him, harshly rolling her hips into his for some time before she started bouncing up and down on him. This was the first time she’d been with a man in years and it felt amazing. It was better than fingers, better than a strap on. It was real and it completed a part of her that she didn’t know had been lost for so long.

He reached a hand up to her breast, keeping a firm palm on it. The scraping of her nipple against his palm made her long for him even more. It made her breasts feel heavy and she felt a pull deep inside her. There were more moans and then his other hand went to her pussy and his fingers started rubbing her clit.

That caused the sensuality in her voice to pick up. He hit the right spot. “Right there,” she moaned out. Soon she felt a tight flutter in her body. Pleasure started releasing itself in waves and she moaned breathlessly as she came. She felt him unload in her, the warm wet feeling of it felt so good after not having felt that in so long.

She eased off him and laid by his side. “Can I have your number?” he asked, “This was too good not to happen again.”

“Yeah,” Cordelia answered before turning to get her phone out of the drawer of the bedside table. She typed in her passcode and was immediately met with a picture of Misty and herself. Misty had an arm thrown around her shoulders and they had huge grins on their faces. They looked so happy. She felt a pang in her chest.

“Is that your girlfriend?”

“We broke up,” Cordelia calmly replied as she handed him the phone. “Oh,” he said as he punched his name and number in. Cordelia put the phone away and he asked, “How recent was it and what happened?”

Not wanting to give detail, Cordelia said, “Recent,” as she started softly stroking his soft penis with her hand. She wanted more of him. He watched her hand work him, groaning as she did so. Cordelia could feel him getting hard again.

Jake looked at her and asked, “Why’d you break up?” Cordelia leaned over to him, kissing his chest before letting her lips brush his ear as she seductively whispered, “I needed a man’s touch.”

She felt him go rock hard at that. She nibbled on his ear, resulting in a groan from him. Her hand stroked him harder. “You’re going to get a man’s touch if you keep doing that.” With a smirk to herself, Cordelia sucked on his earlobe until he’d had enough and rolled on top of her. Glady spreading her legs for him, she gasped when he thrusted inside her with one snap of his hips. He fucked her with a steady, quick pace. He grabbed her arms just above her elbows and held them down firmly against the mattress, keeping them held down at her sides.

The hold on her arms caused her back to arch involuntarily to balance herself. He grunted over and over as she started moaning out loud, incredibly sensual moans. “You like this?” he asked.

“Yes,” she moaned out as her head tilted back.

The sex was truly spectacular. Her eyes rolled as she came loudly. And he came right behind her.

\--

Madison had gone into her own room, which just so happened to be beside Cordelia’s. She heard all the noises they had made, and she smirked. She thought it was good for Cordelia to be getting some, but she knew it would be war if Misty found out.

\--

Jake stayed a few minutes to rest and chitchat. Then, they both got dressed and Cordelia walked him down to the front door. She hoped no one saw them or had heard them, but she decided to take the chance to walk him down anyway.

They stopped in front of the door and he turned around and kissed her. “That was great,” he said. Cordelia gave him a smirk to let him know she agreed. She saw him look over her shoulder then back at her with a weird look in his eyes, “I’ll call you sometime,” he said and then he opened the door and left.

When the door shut, Cordelia turned around to see Misty standing there. Cordelia froze. So, that had been what Jake was looking at. They may have been broken up, but she still felt bad about the whole situation. The Cajun coldly asked, “So, you’re back to men now? Just like that?”

Staying calm, Cordelia replied, “Misty, we broke up for a reason. Try to remember that.”

Misty gave her a harsh look. As the Cajun turned and started to walk away, she looked back at the Supreme over her shoulder, “Fuck you,” came her venomous reply.

\--

Later, Cordelia was getting ready to leave her bedroom when Misty stepped through the open doorway. Cordelia had been walking toward the door when the Cajun had suddenly appeared. Cordelia stopped in her tracks. “Why are you in here?”

Misty shut the door without a word, grabbed Cordelia by the waist, and turned them so that Cordelia’s back ended up pressed against the door. Misty’s body melted into hers, “I’m fucking you.”

Cordelia wanted to push her away but then Misty’s mouth was on hers, kissing her with so much passion and desire that she couldn’t bring herself to do that yet. She felt hands grabbing her breasts. Her breathing got harder and the Cajun’s mouth attached itself to one of the sensitive spots on her neck. When the buttons on her shirt became unbuttoned all the way down to her sternum and her breasts were pulled free of the cups of her bra, Cordelia got a grip on herself.

“Misty, we can’t.”

The Cajun’s mouth released her neck as her fingers started tugging to the Supreme’s nipples, “We can.”

Cordelia moaned in reply, it was almost impossible not to with those fingers working her like that. Misty’s lips wrapped around her left nipple, sucking and nibbling on it while she still tugged harshly to the other one. Breathless moans left Cordelia, and as much as she didn’t want it to be true…she was wet.

She could feel herself falling back into Misty’s clutches. She was pulled back into reality when the Cajun moved her hips closer and she could feel the strap on. Apparently, Misty had slipped it on under her dress before coming to her room. Cordelia gasped out, “I don’t want that.” She couldn’t get caught back up in the vicious cycle they had created.

Misty’s face was now just in front of hers, “I’ll make you cum first, I get to fuck you after.” Her right hand slipped up Cordelia’s skirt and went down her panties. She roughly rolled and kept tugging Cordelia’s nipple as she pushed two fingers inside. The look on Misty’s face was almost smug at the sharp intake of breath Cordelia sucked in.

“God…” the moan spurred Misty to slide a third finger in and she went to town on Cordelia. The Cajun drew moans and gasps out of her. Misty pulled her fingers out and started rubbing Cordelia’s clit. Her fingers let go of her nipple so she could suck it between teeth, nipping and sucking on it until Cordelia cried out.

Misty removed her mouth, “Fuck your nipples are hard and you’re so fucking wet.” Her eyes came up from Cordelia’s chest to look her in the eye, “See your body wants it no matter how you try to rationalize it.”

In her mind, Cordelia knew she should stop this, but then Misty’s fingers and mouth were on her nipples again and her fingers felt so good on her clit. “Oh God,” Cordelia moaned out as her head tiled back against the door. It was too late. She was cumming and clenching with pleasure. When her gasps calmed down, the Cajun separated from her briefly before she was jerking Cordelia’s underwear off of her.

Misty rid herself of her dress, revealing the strap on she had on over top of her underwear. She pulled Cordelia over and bent her over the side of the dresser. Cordelia let her upper body sink down onto the surface and let her palms settle beside either side of her head. When she felt her skirt being hiked up, she let her cheek press into the dresser and braced for the impact.

Expecting it or not, a loud, painful groan escaped when Misty snapped her hips forward and buried the length inside her. As she took agonizing after agonizing thrust, she wondered what the Hell was wrong with her to let this happen again. She cried out at the pain as the tears started coming. While Misty, on the other hand, was moaning like she was having the time of her life.

Cordelia cried from the pain, she wondered why Misty felt the need to do this and what went so terribly wrong that they had ended up like this. Soon Cordelia was wailing so loud that she was drowning out the sounds of ecstasy coming from behind her. Her fingers dug into the dresser and then the strangest thing happened.

She felt relief. Misty had stilled inside her. Cordelia was sure she’d feel the hits start up again at any second, but then she heard a sniffle. She would have glanced back behind her, but she was still pinned into place.

“I can’t believe I let myself do this to you,” Misty whimpered out as she started crying. She slowly eased the strap on out of Cordelia, “I’m sorry.” As Cordelia slowly stood up, she quickly grabbed her dress and jerked it back on to hide the toy. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. She could barely bare it when Cordelia turned toward her and she looked in those big brown eyes that were filled with pain and hurt. “I have to go.” She flung the door open and rushed to her bedroom.

\--

Three days passed of the two of them avoiding each other. They both needed time to process and neither of them were sure how to approach the other. All they knew was that this couldn’t happen again and that they needed to have an open, honest conversation.

It was early evening when Cordelia saw Misty sitting all alone on the living room couch. She carefully made her way over, “Can we talk?”

The Cajun looked up at her, regret and an unsettled look in her eyes. “Now’s as good a time as any.” Cordelia sat and they were both quiet for a minute. Both of them wanted to say so much but so little at the same time.

Cordelia was brave enough to be the one to start it off, “I can’t let you do that to me again under any circumstances.” She was careful with how she worded it because she didn’t want to make Misty mad and end up in a childish argument, she wanted to give them both closure. She paused to allow Misty to respond. When she didn’t, Cordelia asked, “What are your thoughts?”

Actually able to stay calm for the first time, due to reflecting on how disturbing what she’d been doing was and how destructive they’d both been, Misty said, “I know that. I was going to say that I can’t keep watching you flirt with men but then I remembered that we’re not together anymore. I’m disgusted with myself.”

Misty was the one to pause this time as she got ready to address this out loud, “I hate even thinking about it. The reason I did that was to make you hurt because you were hurting me so much when I would see you with those men. I know that’s not an excuse and what I did was fucked up, but I just didn’t understand how you could flirt with them in front of me. And then you had sex with that one guy two days after you broke up with me.”

Cordelia took a deep breath, “It was wrong to flirt with them and I shouldn’t have jumped into bed with him so soon after the breakup. It was inconsiderate of me to bring him back here. Misty, I was starting to have doubts before the dinner party with Coco’s boyfriend and his friends.”

This was news to the Cajun. She stared at Cordelia more intently, “What kind of doubts?”

It was hard to make the words come out, but Misty deserved to know, “I started to question if I would be truly happy spending my life with a woman.” Misty looked so hurt by that statement, “What?” Cordelia could tell that her eyes were welling up with tears, “It wasn’t anything you did. And it wasn’t that you weren’t good enough for me because you were amazing. I just-”

The tears started falling as she suddenly stopped talking. Misty scooted closer and placed a soothing hand on her thigh, rubbing softly back and forth, “What, Cordelia? You can tell me anything. I promise I won’t get mad.”

Cordelia looked down at the hand on her thigh and nodded shakily as she looked back up and made eye contact, “My childhood as never great. My adult life wasn’t either, but I remember many days throughout my childhood and teen years where I dreamed of having a family of my own, a family that I could love and that would love me back. I got married quickly and that was a disaster. I found out that I can’t physically have children and there’s nothing I can do about that, but there’s still hope that I can find the husband of my dreams.”

She stopped talking and wiped at her tears. She hadn’t known how to say it so it wouldn’t upset Misty, so she’d just said it the only way she knew how. Misty gently squeezed her thigh, “It’s difficult when life doesn’t work out how we picture it. I’m sorry that you can’t have children, Cordelia. I’m sure the man of your dreams is still out there, and I support it if it’s really what you want. I wish I could’ve been that person for you, but if I’m not, I’m not. I want to see you be happy.”

“I badly wanted you to be that person for me too, especially since e were both so invested in the relationship. It just…we’re not right together. I hope some day we can move on from all of this and be friends again.”

Misty’s hand went from Cordelia’s thigh to her back and she lovingly rubbed her back, “I think we’ll get there…in time. I’m so sorry for everything.” A strong wave of tears unexpectedly hit Misty hard, she quietly said, “I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from fucking you like you were nothing. I was far too harsh, and no one deserves that. Hell, I wish I wouldn’t have bought that stupid strap on.”

Cordelia’s hand softly caressed her cheek as they stared into each other’s eyes, “Hey, let’s just move past it ok? Promise me you won’t ever do that to anyone else.”

“I promise.”

“I’m so sorry, Misty. If I would’ve just talked to you it could’ve kept any of this from happening.”

“Don’t blame yourself, we were both in the wrong. I wish you the best.” Misty pulled her into a hug. This was truly the end of them as a couple. Cordelia reciprocated and whispered, “I wish you the best in everything you do in life.”


End file.
